


Just Us

by FortNoX25



Series: ThorQuill Smut and more!! [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Peter Quill, Breeding, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Peter Quill, Tags Are Hard, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortNoX25/pseuds/FortNoX25
Summary: After Thor confessed to Quill they explore more of their kinks and possibly more to their feelings. BASICALLY THIS IS JUST AN EXCUSE FOR ME TO WRITE SMUT.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor
Series: ThorQuill Smut and more!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Just Us

Things sort of changed after Thor initially "confessed" to Quill about his feelings for him. They still acted like normal roommates.. plus all the making out and all the sex. But things are going normal for them. 

They still competed on who is cooking dinner and groceries and bicker on who has the more mess. They still try to help each other out in lessons and arguing on who's the more muscular. They still argued on what movies or series they'll watch and who gets up to get the remote when both of them are unable to unstick their ass from their seats. 

The changes were that Quill and Thor shares a bed now. They both loved this, especially Thor. 

The feeling of cuddling and sleeping close with Quill is one of the most divine and most surreal feeling that he ever had the honor of experiencing.

And also there were tons of sex.

They absolutely took their precious time exploring each others kinks and quite frankly they both realized that Thor likes to play dominant and Quill likes being dominated. And both agreed on those kinks.

They don't even care if the neighbors hear them right now. They just care about each other and each others bodies only.

Quill's moans are muffled by his head buried on the pillow as Thor eats him out. He has been on his stomach for a long time now and Thor makes no move on ever retreating. Thor rests his hands on Quill's buttocks and gently squeezes and parts them from time to time. His tongue caresses and laps on Quill's sweet hole and he can't help to just stay like that. Quill moans hot and dirty again but was muffled by the pillow. "Lift your head up, love." Thor commands. "I want to hear your moans." Afterall it's because of him that he moans like that. Quill whimpers in response and rested the side of his head on the pillow. Thor smiles smugly as he parts Quill's ass and goes to town again. 

"Thor! Fuck, I'm gonna-" Quill yells Thor's name as he comes. And it's amazing that he came just by the feeling of Thor's tongue. Thor never stops lapping and indulges the feeling of Peter coming just by eating him out. Sure it's like the third time they changes the sheet for this week but they hardly care. Thor finally gives a last lick and kisses the crack of Quill's ass. He climbs up to Quill and hovers on top of his back. He likes doing this, he feels like he's keeping Quill for his own. And he's been very possessive of what's his.

Quill pants as he gets down from his high. "Dude, that was" he wheezes and breathes heavily. "That was amazing" He turns his head so that they'll eyes will meet. "Glad to be of service." Thor smugly says, he then leans to lick the behind of Quill's ear. He also likes leaving marks on Quill. Anyone will see them will know Quill is taken. "So are you ever gonna actually enter me or what?" Quill tirely asks earning a smug chuckle from the bigger man. "Patience" Thor teases making Quill groan further. 

Thor lubes up a finger and enters two finger up to Quill's hole making the smaller man moan again. "Fuck" Quill mutters as he buries his face to the pillow again. Thor takes his time by nipping at the back of Quill's neck, leaving marks. And Thor loves leaving love bites, especially where Quill can't hide them. Atleast everyone will know who he belongs to. And he belongs to Thor.

Quill groans as Thor hunches his fingers inside him. And the man gets impatient. "Thor, please." He whines. Thor chuckles as he retreats his finger but doesn't push in. Quill groans in annoyance.

"Dude! Just enter for fucks sake- ah!" He releases a high-pitched moan as Thor buries himself to the hilt. He holds on Quill's hips and starts to fuck him, hard. Quill is again a broken record of "Thor!" "Fuck!" And Thor's particular favorite "Yes, Daddy!" 

Ofcourse they've been at this for about an hour and a half now and Thor is begging for a release deep inside his love. But he also loved teasing and tormenting Quill and he's get to breed him raw anyway so it's a win win for him.

And Thor feels his release coming soon. Quill is still moaning weakly under him, pliant and rocking back and forth under Thor's whim.

Thor leans to Quill's ear. "I'm about to breed you up, baby." He warns making Quill moan harder. "You want that? Feeling my cum inside you?" Quill is too weak to process a proper response so that best he can do is whine. Thor grumbles a laugh.

"Then you shall get what you ask."

Thor jerked and pushed himself deeper into the younger man and hugged him close as he empties inside him again. "Mine." He rumbles lowly as energy slowly seeps out of him.

After a moment, he pulls out and grabs a butt plug Quill had bought a few days ago. He blushingly admitted to Thor that he has a breeding kink that Thor made him develop. Thor was ofcourse turned on and fucked him in every wall using the plug well. 

"Better lock my cum in" He teases the weakened man and plugs him full of his cum.

"Damn. I think, that was one of our bests." Quill lets out a strained laugh. Thor adjusts him so they can cuddle.

"Y'know, I really like when you cuddle me after fucking my brains out." Quill rests his head on Thor's shoulder and locked their limbs together comfortably.

"I really do like cuddling you, Quail." Thor admits but he cannot admit the real reason why. It's because of his possessiveness.

"Just remembered something." Quill spokes out.

"What?" Thor looks down at him.

"You're doing grocery cause you lose to me at scrabble!" Quill laughs mockingly and Thor pretends to be angry and huffs out.

"Yeah, yeah fine. You know I went easy on you." Thor shot.

"Uhuh. Nope, I beat you fair and square" Quill teases and Thor hugs him close.

"Alright alright. Anything for you, my Star-Lord." Thor smiles at his man and kisses his hair.

And they drifted. Just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was smut.
> 
> Hello hello!!
> 
> I have a twitter stan acc @McuShipper I post random Marvel related things and updates there also u can dm and talk to me if u want to be friends :)


End file.
